


Best-Laid Plans

by melliejellie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Edging, Face-Fucking, M/M, New Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, exploring power play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima are officially dating after what feels like years of dancing around one another. Everything is perfect... except... well, Kuroo kind of thought Tsukishima's sharp-wit and sarcastic smirks, their snappy banter, would translate into a bit moreheatin the bedroom. In reality, the sex has been perfectly fine. Adequate. Way too quiet for Kuroo's tastes. Kurooneedssome encouraging feedback from nearly silent Tsukishima and he thinks he's got a good plan to get Tsukishima talking in the bedroom (and a bit more).
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	Best-Laid Plans

Kuroo suspects that part of the problem lies with expectations.

When a promotional event with the Volleyball Association landed him face-to-face with a grown, still-scowling, shockingly hot version of the blond middle blocker he maybe, kinda, sorta had a thing for all those years ago, he certainly didn’t expect for them to start dating.

They did, though. Kuroo’s persistent charm—Tsukishima called it “endless, bothersome texting”—worked. Their first few dates were electric. Their provoking natures had aged well and over drinks the tension was palpable. So, the first time they fell into bed together Kuroo expected some of that challenging fire, that banter-fueled heat to transfer into sparks in the bedroom and it—

The sex was good. Fine. Enjoyable. Perfectly adequate.

Shockingly quiet.

The blond that always has a biting remark ready and a smirk that could kill was reduced to a beautifully flushed, but devastatingly silent partner. None of Kuroo’s attempts at dirty talk were returned. Kuroo’s own moans were the only ones in the air between them.

For all the heated consent Kuroo heard when things were warming up, Tsukishima was forcefully quiet in bed. He bit his lip to stifle sounds and covered his face. It was maddening because Kuroo knew there was more below the surface. He saw it when Tsukishima’s lips parted on a silent scream, when his face contorted with the effort of holding back sounds, when his hands gripped into the sheets.

Kuroo tried again on their next date.

And the next.

He kept trying new things and waiting for the dam to break, questioning if maybe he wasn’t as good in bed as he thought he was.

That couldn’t be true. He looked in the mirror after that thought, winked at himself, and knew that couldn’t possibly be it.

But every time they had sex it was the same. Perfectly good, but restrained.

So yes, part of the problem lies with expectation.

The other part of the problem is that Kuroo is extremely horny for a more than adequate night of unrestrained passion.

And he has a plan ready.

***

The next time they fall backwards into his bed, shirts somewhere on the floor, Kuroo looks up at Tsukishima’s parted lips, the dark blush across his cheeks, and grins. He scrunches up his face and flat-out asks, perhaps a bit more brusquely than he intended, “What are you so quiet in bed for?”

Tsukishima looks down at him, his arms on either side of Kuroo’s face, his lips curled in a sneer. “Excuse me?” With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima hoists himself higher up on his arms until his face is much farther away.

“It’s not a bad thing. Just wondering.” Kuroo shrugs and shifts until he’s more comfortably lying back against his pillows.

Their eyes lock and Kuroo can see thoughts whirling in Tsukishima’s mind. He stays silent, waiting to see what will come.

And judging by the way Tsukishima’s clothed hips are still insistently pressed against his own, rocking subtly, Kuroo hasn’t entirely ruined the mood.

“I don’t know. I don’t like—” Tsukishima sputters, “I don’t like  _ talking _ about it so I’m not going to make  _ sounds _ about it either.”

“But you, you know, enjoy the sex,” Kuroo probes nervously, “right?”

Tsukishima’s blush spreads across his skin as he glances away, sitting up but still perched on Kuroo’s thighs. “Yes. Obviously. Now can we please—”

“It’s not obvious, though!” Kuroo pouts. “I can’t tell what you enjoy or don’t enjoy. And Tsukki, I am pulling out all my best moves. And I mean all of them. The last time I got behind you and—”

“Oh my god, stop talking.” Tsukishima rushes in, climbing back over on top of him and sealing their lips together.

They fumble at first, but the rhythm from before grabs them both again. Hands roam and tangle in hair. Teeth nip and bite along sensitive skin. Panted breaths grow deeper, throatier as the rest of their clothing gets tossed around his room.

With Tsukishima in his lap, naked and slotting their hips together, Kuroo knows the mood is marching steadily towards sex.

So Kuroo stops. Stills completely. He smirks when Tsukishima pulls back, surprised.

“Is something wrong?” Tsukishima asks, his tone suddenly so tender that Kuroo nearly loses his nerve.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kuroo runs his thumb gently along his jaw. “I just have an idea.”

At that, Tsukishima’s bite returns. He lets out a very unsexy, exasperated grunt in reply.

“Tonight,” Kuroo starts, “I’m not doing anything unless you tell me to.”

“What?” Tsukishima asks sharply, his brows furrowed.

“Tonight,” Kuroo repeats as his hands trail down Tsukishima’s chest above him, “I won’t do a thing unless you tell me to do it.”

He feels the other man’s body tremble under his touch. Perhaps it was cruel to wait until such a heated moment to cool everything down, but Kuroo wants this idea of his to actually work. He needs there to be some element of desperation.

From the look in Tsukishima’s eyes as he stares down at him, the blond is warring within himself.

“Just—” he grits his teeth before he sighs, closing his eyes— “just do what you always do.”

“I have a lot of moves, Tsukki.” He grins. “You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

That earns him an eye roll that sends Tsukishima’s gaze into the back of his head. The man above him sighs again. “I am naked in your bed and you’re going to insist on this idiotic idea?”

Still wearing a smile, Kuroo nods.

“What if I just left, then?” Tsukishima glances back down at him and raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t see you moving to leave.”

“I could.”

“But you won’t,” Kuroo provokes.

He gasps as Tsukishima grabs onto his wrists and presses them against the bed, rolling his backside along Kuroo’s cock.

“I don’t think you want me to leave.”

“You’re right. I don’t.”

“So, are you going to be stubborn about your dumb idea or just fuck me,” Tsukishima leans in to whisper along the shell of his ear, “like I know you want to?”

Kuroo responds by lying there like a dead fish, unresponsive to anything Tsukishima tries. When his boyfriend teases Kuroo’s cock with the seam of his ass, he does his best to do nothing. When Tsukishima kisses deeper, when he rolls his hips, when he licks down Kuroo’s torso and hovers his lips above his cock, Kuroo, painfully, does nothing. More than once he has to bite his lip, either to hold back a moan or rumble of laughter at Tsukishima’s obvious frustration.

“Fine!” Tsukishima shouts when he’s reached his limit. “At least you can kiss me? Right?”

“If you ask,” Kuroo purrs.

Tsukishima’s eyes flash. “I won’t ask nicely.”

“You don’t have to.” Kuroo’s heart starts to race again as he revels in the thrill of victory.

Tsukishima’s grip on his wrists loosen and he looks down at Kuroo, all of his sharpness gone in an instant as he mumbles, “Kiss me.”

So Kuroo does. He surges up, sets his hands on both sides of Tsukishima’s face, and kisses him sweetly, holding himself back from more, hoping there’s still more inside his boyfriend to unlock if he’s patient.

Tsukishima melts against him, their bodies falling together back against the sheets.

Kuroo feels Tsukishima’s tongue at the seam of his lips but he keeps the kiss chaste until the blond pulls back, fire in his eyes.

“Kiss me… better.”

Kuroo tries hard, but fails to hold back a soft chuckle.

“I don’t know!” Tsukishima moves to pull away, but Kuroo breaks his own rule and sets his hands gently on both his shoulders.

“You’re not going to let me get the best of you, are you?”

Tsukishima scoffs. “As if you could. I just—” He takes a moment to collect himself then stares back down, his eyes darker than before. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

Vague, but Kuroo can work with that. He lets his hands fall back to the bed as Tsukishima’s lips press against his own, the other man’s tongue pushing against the seam of his lips. Kuroo lets his mouth fall open as he kisses back—like he means it.

But he keeps his hands and the rest of himself as still as he can, even as Tsukishima’s breath dances across his lips in soft pants.

Eventually, Tsukishima breaks the kiss with a groan. Kuroo can’t tell if it’s one of satisfaction or frustration. Then his teeth are nipping along Kuroo’s jaw, his neck, before sinking into the sensitive skin there.

Kuroo gasps lightly, but lies perfectly still.

His boyfriend bites at him again before bolting upright, his eyes wild. “Are you going to move?”

“Not unless you tell me to.”

“You are insufferable,” Tsukishima sighs, but his skin is flushed and lovely where he’s on display on his knees, perched on Kuroo’s hips. He grits his teeth and rolls his head back on another lovingly exasperated groan. When he looks back down, that wild look is still there, but something else is behind his sharp gaze now, too.

“Touch me,” Tsukishima orders.

“Where?” Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima’s hands grip into his upper arms and he inches closer to Kuroo’s face.

“Wrap your  _ useless _ fingers around my dick.”

“Your wish is my co—”

Tsukishima cuts him off with another searing kiss as Kuroo reaches down between them to give his boyfriend what he’s asked for. Useless, huh? He’ll put these  _ useless _ fingers to work. Kuroo wraps his hands around him, a soft moan in his throat just from the feel of him in his hand.

He moves subtly at first and Tsukishima’s breath leaves him in a relieved rush at the contact. He settles into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, leaving lazy trails of kisses and nips along the skin there.

Kuroo has mercy on him and his patience and starts to move a bit quicker. He presses in his thumb where he knows Tsukishima likes it and gradually starts to build up a faster pace.

“No,” Tsukishima says suddenly. He lifts himself just enough so their eyes can meet. “Slower,” he orders and there’s a spark in his eyes that wasn’t there before.

Kuroo feels a shiver up his spine.

“Don’t you want to cum?” he asks.

“With just your hand?”

“Done it before.”

Tsukishima smirks at him, a hum in his throat. “But not tonight. I’m in charge remember? So go slower, like I told you to.” He punctuates his words sharply.

Kuroo finds he likes being ordered around a bit more than he expected.

He works his hand slowly while Tsukishima rests against Kuroo’s shoulder, panting quietly through the languid pace. Kuroo wonders how this could be enjoyable for so long, but then he feels the way Tsukishima starts to relax against him, sighing against his chest, his body slowly coming undone.

“Mmm, perfect,” Tsukishima whispers and Kuroo’s heart flutters. It’s the first time he’s ever said anything like that in bed. “But you can go a little faster now.”

Kuroo closes his eyes and does what he’s told. He works up to it gradually. Tsukishima’s still on his knees on the bed, his cock hanging heavy between his legs, but his upper body has melted against Kuroo’s chest.

“Faster,” he’s told. “And do that.” Tsukishima inhales sharply when Kuroo’s hand follows orders. “Do that thing where you twist your—”

“This?” Kuroo grins as he flicks his wrist and Tsukishima moans softly.

“Yes, yes, do that,” he urges, his voice light and breathless.

Kuroo tucks that knowledge away for use later as he gives him exactly what he wants. Building to a more hurried pace, he pumps Tsukishima’s cock in his hand, twisting when he thinks the moment’s right. He’s rewarded with quiet whimpers and moans close to his ear.

Tsukishima’s pitch gets higher and higher until he shouts, “Stop!”

Kuroo lets go, surprised at the direction when he was so sure Tsukishima was close.

His boyfriend catches his breath before he sits up, slender and strong where he’s perched on Kuroo’s lap, and says, “Not yet. Not like this.” He runs his thumb along the seam of Kuroo’s lips before pressing in. “Open your mouth,” he orders.

Kuroo feels a thrill in his body, his own cock twitching with interest as he complies without comment this time, entranced by how different Tsukishima seems now. Gone is the unsure, hidden blond. In his place is a half-lidded, blissfully determined man who’s licking his bottom lip.

Relaxing his jaw, Kuroo opens his mouth as Tsukishima climbs up his body, hovering just above Kuroo’s chest as he reaches to grab on to the headboard with one hand.

Tsukishima looks down at him. “Tap my leg if it’s too much.”

Kuroo gasps as his skin tingles with anticipation. He nods. “O-okay.”

“Relax,” Tsukishima whispers, and it’s the last thing he says before he’s lining himself up and sinking his cock into the wet heat of Kuroo’s mouth.

With one hand on the headboard and the other playing at the loose ends of Kuroo’s hair, Tsukishima leisurely explores his mouth. Kuroo sucks and moans around him, loving the feeling of him hot and heavy on his tongue. He swallows him down with a practiced ease, waiting for Tsukishima to do something worthy of a potential tap on the leg.

Instead he rolls his hips in gentle waves and Kuroo drinks in the sight of Tsukishima’s eyes shut, the sound of soft moans melting from his lips. His movements are slow, but they’re anything but timid. Kuroo can feel the way Tsukishima’s body is rolling through crests of small pleasures. His hips stutter. His voice grows a pitch higher. The fingers tangled in Kuroo’s hair grip a bit tighter.

Kuroo closes his eyes to simply feel, to listen to everything new his boyfriend is setting free. Looking up through half-lidded eyes, he experiments with his tongue to see what will draw deeper moans from the man above him.

Tsukishima’s lips part on a breathy sigh, a quick whimper, and then he’s pulling out, the head of his cock slick and sliding against Kuroo lips. He looks down, twists his fingers in Kuroo’s hair and pulls.

“Take it,” he orders, a dangerous smirk on his lips, and then he’s rushing back into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo’s mind goes blank the moment Tsukishima's cock pushes deep inside him. He moans around the thick intrusion, shutting his eyes as he forces his jaw to relax and do as he’s told. It’s impossible to ignore his own wants now, his cock alert and needy between his legs, but with Tsukishima pulsing in and out of his mouth, he can’t be anything but a vessel for his pleasure.

With tears at the corner of his eyes and spit slipping down his chin, Kuroo grips his fingers into the sheets, not wanting to touch him, not yet, because he doesn’t want Tsukishima to think he wants this to stop. He could lie here and listen to the sinfully sweet sounds pouring from his boyfriend’s lips as long as his body will let him. His throat burns and he can feel himself tipping on the edge between pleasure and pain.

Tsukishima’s moans grow louder as he fucks into Kuroo’s mouth, his hips bucking, never too hard, but hard enough to leave Kuroo a whimpering mess below him as his pace grows more erratic. Kuroo hangs on to the sheets, wills himself to keep his mouth relaxed, to not choke around Tsukishima's cock. Tsukishima pants above him, groaning just when Kuroo’s sure he’s right at the moment before he reaches his peak. He waits for the feeling of hot cum on his tongue, ready to drink him down, but in a flash, Tsukishima pulls himself free.

Gasping, Tsukishima falls backwards until he’s back in Kuroo’s lap, his hands coming to rest on the bed as his head tips back. Kuroo watches as his chest rises and falls with deep breaths and he hopes Tsukishima’s edged himself enough to ask to be properly fucked because he’s not sure how much longer he can wait. His cock rests against Tsukishima sweat-slicked back, and he  _ wants _ .

Breaking his own rules, he slides his hands up Tsukishima’s sides and presses his fingers into the skin just above his hips.

That earns him a soft, dark laugh as Tsukishima’s gaze falls back on him. “You ready to be done with this game yet?”

“No,” Kuroo replies, his voice raspy, but he does shift his hips so his cock falls in the seam of Tsukishima’s ass. He groans as his dick twitches with interest against his skin.

“Then I’m not done yet either,” Tsukishima replies with finality. He stretches his arms above his head, arching his body with an exaggerated moan, then he’s shifting his weight to the side. With a soft hum, Tsukishima turns, reseating himself on Kuroo’s torso in the other direction. His silky smooth skin, his athletic thighs and ass are all he can see, and Kuroo’s not complaining.

“What would you have me do back here?” Kuroo tries to sound smug, but his voice leaves his wrecked throat in a raspy whisper.

Tsukishima rises up higher on his knees before leaning himself closer towards Kuroo’s lips. “Kuroo-san,” he says, his voice artificially sweet before it drops in tone as Tsukishima wiggles his ass, “make a mess.”

This time the order is vague but delicious. Even though Kuroo could feel what was coming, he wasn’t prepared for the way he’d been asked—no, told what to do. His hands fly up to grip into Tsukishima’s hips and he yanks him back, ready to deliver.

Kuroo parts his cheeks and rushes in, lapping at the puckered skin with a wide, flat tongue. He passes over it, tasting him and waiting for the breathless pants above him to break back into moans. When they don’t, he gives one last final pass of his tongue before he presses in, feeling Tsukishima’s body tighten and pull him in. His boyfriend cries out, the sound surprisingly loud, and Kuroo hums with pleasure at having earned that reward.

He grips Tsukishima’s thighs and pulls him closer, tilts his head to the side so he can drive himself deeper, so he can properly  _ make a mess _ . His throat’s already wrecked and his tongue will tire soon, but Kuroo finds that he likes being told what just to do, to be ordered past what he thought were his limits, to hunger for the beautiful sounds from his boyfriend’s lips.

Kuroo comes up only when he needs air, breathing through his nose as he continues to work the flat of his tongue over Tsukishima’s twitching rim. Tsukishima groans as he melts down closer to the bed and wraps his fingers around Kuroo’s cock.

At the sudden attention, Kuroo squirms from the way his cock jumps, too sensitive after being so long neglected. Tsukishima makes a smug sound of pleasure as he drags his fingers lightly over the length of him. Then Tsukishima’s falling to his forearms and letting his lips wrap around the tip.

For a moment, Kuroo lets his tongue stop moving, lets himself selfishly enjoy the sensation of being pulled into Tsukishima’s hot, wet mouth.

When he drives his tongue in next time, it’s with renewed strength, pulling from the desire building in his body as Tsukishima works his lips around him. As they pleasure one another, trying to be the one to make the other break first, Tsukishima’s cock drags across Kuroo’s stomach, leaving pre-cum in slick, sloppy lines on his skin.

It’s Tsukishima who’s ruined first, Kuroo’s cock slipping out of his mouth as he shouts. Kuroo gives one last shove of his tongue and then he, too, is pulling back to catch his breath, feeling proud of his efforts as Tsukishima slumps against his body.

Kuroo feels a puff of air on his thighs when Tsukishima mumbles something he can’t make out.

“Gonna have to speak louder babe.” Kuroo shudders at the way his own voice sounds.

“Enough,” Tsukishima pants, “fuck, just fuck me. I want you to—” He cuts himself off, rising up on his arms and sliding lower down Kuroo’s body until his trembling thighs bring his ass just above Kuroo’s spit-slick cock. He can only see Tsukishima’s back, but he can imagine his face when he chokes out, “Lube, get lube.”

Kuroo reaches under his pillow and as he slips two lube-slick fingers past Tsukishima’s entrance, he can’t help but comment, “you didn’t exactly tell me what to do back here.” He swirls his fingers and smirks. “Maybe I should stop.”

He expects a sharp retort. What he gets is Tsukishima pulling free of his fingers, flipping his body, and haughtily staring down at Kuroo. The look in his eyes makes Kuroo shiver. “Maybe I don’t need you to do anything but lie there and look pretty.”

Tsukishima reaches back, lines up Kuroo’s cock against his entrance, and slides his body down the length of him in one go, punching the air from both their lungs as he seats himself in Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo cries out as his hands instinctively reach to hold on to his boyfriend’s hips. Tsukishima takes a moment to shift and settle with his eyes closed, but then he glances down, waiting for Kuroo’s eyes to meet his before he carefully removes both of Kuroo’s hands and says, “I thought I told you to lie there and look pretty. You  _ can _ do that, can’t you?”

Kuroo finds there’s no witty remark on his tongue. He simply nods with their gazes locked, wanting to do whatever he can to be good, to do what he’s told.

While Tsukishima starts to gently move, Kuroo twists his fingers in his sheets, anticipation building in his body over what’s to come. His dick throbs inside Tsukishima, equally ready for more and unprepared to last much longer after being so riled up for so long now.

Tsukishima sets his hands behind him, one on each of Kuroo’s legs, then he shuts his eyes and begins to roll his hips in a steady, rhythmic pattern. Kuroo watches as his boyfriend bites his lip, slowly shifting his body until he shouts, mumbling cries of “there, there” as he starts to fuck himself on Kuroo’s cock, flexing his strong thighs to lift himself up and fall back down, splitting himself open again and again.

Kuroo tries to watch for as long as he can manage. Tsukishima’s beautiful like this, lips parted, eyes shut, face relaxed as the soft sighs build to louder moans. But it feels too good, and his own eyes close, too, as his mind focuses on nothing but the feeling of where they’re connected, the slick slide of Tsukishima riding his cock at the steady but relentless pace he’s chosen.

Already he can feel his body drawing up tight, riding the small waves of pleasure that start to crash through him. His hips buck up on their own, but Tsukishima doesn’t admonish him. His boyfriend groans, then sighs out a “yes.”

Kuroo takes the invitation and meets Tsukishima’s downward thrusts with his own. He can’t help but reach out to hold onto his hips, and this time Tsukishima doesn’t stop him.

Kuroo feels himself falling out of rhythm as he starts to chase the peak he feels rolling through him, closer and closer as he groans louder—

Tsukishima stops. Kuroo whimpers at the sudden loss of feeling. He cracks open his eyes to see his boyfriend staring down at him.

“Don’t cum,” he orders. Then he starts rolling his hips again, adding, “You can’t cum unless I say you can.”

Kuroo whimpers, already straining to not to let himself cum from that comment alone. He nods, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, and Tsukishima looks pleased.

Tsukishima resettles himself on Kuroo’s lap and then slowly builds back to the pace he had before, rocking himself on Kuroo’s length as he sighs and moans. Kuroo feels growls rumbling in his chest as he hangs on and tries not to spill into his ass before he’s told, but it’s hard with the way Tsukishima is moving, with the way he looks right now. When Kuroo shuts his eyes, though, it’s even more agonizing, his senses focused only on the sensations around his cock. He yells, half from pleasure, half from frustration.

Tsukishima shouts, “touch me,” and Kuroo’s never moved so fast before.

He wraps one hand around Tsukishima and jerks him off in unsteady, hurried strokes as his bedroom fills with every sound he’d hoped he’d hear and then some. Tsukishima starts to fall out of his rhythm as Kuroo works his hand, their skin slapping together in matched thrusts that grow more frantic with each passing second.

Kuroo can tell he’s close, and he grits his teeth, trying to hold back until he’s allowed. He feels Tsukishima clench around him and it’s almost too much. There’s tears in his eyes as he tries to be good, tries to not cum. But then Tsukishima’s pitching forward, gasping for breath as he sends ribbons of white across Kuroo’s chest as he cries out, “cum for me.”

His orgasm hits him in a rush. Kuroo’s hips buck with one final, powerful thrust and then his entire body is shuddering with the force of it as he spills into his waiting hole, Tsukishima still clenching around him as he rides the crests of pleasure after his own release. Kuroo’s skin grows prickly and numb as his release shakes through him and all he can do is grip onto Tsukishima’s hips until it’s done and he lies there, spent and content.

Still inside him as he starts to grow soft, Kuroo opens his eyes to see Tsukishima looking down at him, his expression soft.

“That was—”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima agrees, still catching his breath.

Kuroo feels a grin tug at his lips as he runs his hands up his boyfriend’s sides. “So you have a filthy mouth, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, but doesn’t look away, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

“I like it.”

His boyfriend smiles before leaning over, hovering his lips over Kuroo’s. “I liked it, too.”

Kuroo closes the small distance between them, reaching up to wrap his hands around Tsukishima’s back and pull him closer so they can be together in the afterglow of one of Kuroo’s best ideas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally published in the Play Ball Zine where we raised an astonishing amount of money through the power of smut and all y'all's generosity.
> 
> All the love for the OTP. May they experience a good dicking from here until eternity.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make me smile! (And I always reply to comments...even if it takes me a while!)
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter - [@HeyMellieJellie](https://twitter.com/HeyMellieJellie). I scream about haikyuu a lot.


End file.
